Papercut
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Impian Yahiko adalah impiannya Nagato. Impiannya Konan adalah impian kedua orang yang ia cintai itu. Malam terakhir yang dilewati Nagato dan Konan bersama, kembali membuka masa lalu yang telah mereka kubur.


Papercut

Warning: Spoiler mulai dari bab 419.

Disclaimer: Tertulis dimana-mana kalau Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Yap itu benar. XD bukan punyaku.

Pairing: Pein & Konan. (Kok bukan Yahiko x Konan? Karena dimana-mana nama pasangan itu lebih dikenal dengan Pein x Konan.)

Cuma sekedar saran, tapi cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Beautiful" by HIM. Mungkin akan cocok didengar saat kalian baca fanfiction ini. Oke selamat membaca. Untuk para fans trio dari Amegakure *acung jempol*.

* * *

Goa itu gelap, tapi sedikit disinari cahaya dari api unggun yang menyala di tengah. Bayangan beberapa batu tinggi terlihat lebih besar dari bentuk sebenarnya. Tetapi bayangan-bayangan itu tetap tidak seberapa besarnya dibandingkan dengan bayangan seorang pria kurus yang wajahnya hampir ditutupi rambutnya yang merah gelap. Pria itu mencoba menenangkan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Di luar turun hujan deras.

Kondisinya harus terlihat lebih baik sebelum orang yang ditunggunya kembali. Tetapi sia-sia... ia kembali batuk-batuk. Setiap gerakan membangkitkan gelombang rasa sakit yang sudah begitu lama dikenalnya. Dengan putus asa, pria itu menutup kedua mata Rinnegannya. Ia bisa merasakan cakra orang yang ditunggunya semakin mendekat. Suara hujan deras di luar mengingatkannya akan hari itu... hari ia menjadi 'Pein'.

"Nagato..." Konan berdiri di mulut gua. Rambut dan jubah akatsukinya basah kuyup. Nampaknya Konan tidak terburu-buru menghindari hujan luar.

"Kemarilah Konan..." Nagato berbisik, kedua matanya masih tertutup.

Gadis akatsuki itu mengganguk, lalu melangkah dengan pelan.

"Konan..." Nagato berbisik dengan tidak berdaya, "Konan... aku..."

Konan mengangkat tangan mengelus kepala Nagato,cicin akatsukinya di jari tengah bersinar saat diterangi cahaya api unggun, "Sudahlah Nagato, aku tahu..."

Nagato tertawa sinis, "Pada akhirnya... aku bukan dewa... waktuku sudah hampir tak tersisa lagi..."

Konan memeluk tubuh Nagato, "Kau keluargaku, kau temanku. Dan kita akan berhasil Nagato, kita pasti akan berhasil besok."

"Demi Yahiko, kita harus berhasil Konan, kita harus... membawa kedamaian, mewujudkan impiannya."

"Nagato kumohon, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri, kirim saja kami berdua, kita akan membawakan sang Kyuubi padamu."

Nagato membuka kedua mata Rinneganya yang begitu banyak menyaksikan derita di dunia shinobi.

"Tidak, aku harus ikut. Ini tugas terakhirku dalam mewujudkan impiannya Yahiko."

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Konan mengangguk dengan pelan. Ia tahu Nagato akan mati dan sama seperti yang terjadi pada Yahiko, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia akan kehilangan kekasihnya, gara-gara dirinya sendiri, dan sekarang dengan tidak berdaya ia harus melepaskan kakaknya. Nagato akan mati, kurus, tenggelam dalam kebencian akan dunia shinobi yang merenggut segalanya, hanya meninggalkan harapan kalau Madara akan melanjutkan impian Yahiko. Yang bisa dilakukan Konan hanyalah menemani Yahiko sampai akhir hayatnya dan membantunya sebisa mungkin.

Nagato mengangkat kepalanya, menatap adiknya. Ia mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang kembali berkobar dalam tubuhnya yang rapuh.

"Selama ini... aku hanya bisa meberikan bayangan Yahiko padamu, memakai tubuh Yahiko sebagai tubuh utama 'Pain'. Maafkan aku Konan, tidak bisa mengembalikan Yahiko padamu... dan jurus Gedo Rinne Tensei baru kutemukan saat semuanya sudah terlambat. Kontrak dengan Gedo Mazo juga membuatku kehilangan seiring waktu berlalu. Maafkan aku Konan, maafkan aku..."

Dari belakang Nagato, sebuah bayangan bergerak mendekati mereka berdua. Tubuh Yahiko yang sudah tidak bernyawa selama bertahun-tahun, masih terlihat seperti hidup berkat cakra yang dialirkan Nagato ke dalam tubuhnya. Hanya kedua mata Rinnegannya, beda dengan Nagato, tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan letupan api kehidupan di dalamnya.

Konan mendesis sedih, "Nagato, akulah yang membuat Yahiko terbunuh. Aku, yang begitu bodoh membiarkan Hanzo menjebak dan menculikku, aku yang membuatmu kehilangan kedua kakimu, Nagato ini semua salah-"

Nagato tersenyum. Bukan senyum benci atau sedih yang diperlihatkannya, tapi sudah menyerupai senyum setiap kali mendengar lelucon Yahiko atau saat memuji masakannya Konan. Saat mereka hidup damai bertiga dalam kesengsaraan dan bayang-bayang perang.

"Konan, temukanlah seoarang kekasih yang baik, lalu bentuklah keluarga yang damai. Kalau perang di dunia shinobi tidak akan pernah berakhir... kau harus pergi jauh... yang jauh... dari semua ini..."

"Aku tidak bisa... kau dan Yahikolah keluargaku... tidak akan ada orang seperti kalian bagiku," cahaya api berkobar dalam kedua mata gadis itu.

"Kau harus hidup, mengerti...?" nada Nagato terdengar memohon.

"Aku..." Konan melepaskan jubah akatsukinya lalu menutupi tubuh Nagato, "...berjanji."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita merayakan hari ini seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya," Nagato tersenyum cerah. Senyum itu hampir membuat Konan berpikir kalau Nagato akan bertahan lebih lama dari yang mereka kira.

Kedua akatsuki itu memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah tubuh Yahiko yang mulai melangkah pelan memeluk Konan. Seperti seorang pria yang memeluk sang tunangannya. Pelukan yang mesra, walau tidak semesra pelukan Yahiko yang masih hidup. Konan balik memeluknya dengan erat. Hari ini tanggal 20 Februari.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yahiko..."

Tidak lama kemudian Konan dan Pein nomer satu tidur di sisi Nagato, Pain di sisi kanan, Konan di sisi kirinya. Mereka tidur seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu, semasa anak-anak.

* * *

Hujan sudah lama berhenti. Sekarang matahari bersinar cerah. Konoha menikmati sebuah hari yang nampaknya akan menjadi hari yang baik.

"...salah besar jika mereka berpikir seperti itu," Pein berdiri di depan dinding pertahannya Konoha. Ia menganalisis sistematika cakra pertahanan yang menyelimuti Konoha seperti sebuah kubah yang tidak terlihat. Di sekelilingnya terbaring beberapa shinobi Konoha yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Tidak ada rasa sakit yang lebih besar dari apa yang dunia ini akan memperlihatkan kepada mereka," Pein siap. "Konoha... rasakan sekarang bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kalian cintai."

Di belakang Pein, berdirilah Konan. Ia akan membantu Nagato berhasil dalam misi terkahirnya. Apa pun konsekuensinya.

"Ayo kita berburu sang Kyuubi."

* * *

Nyuuuuu saya tahu, saya menjanjikan bab baru "Captured In His Eyes", tapi ide cerita ini datang begitu tiba-tiba dan saya begitu ingin menulisnya. Yah nggak enak kalau jadi penulis yang moody. Saya berharap kalian menyukainya. Terus terang pasangan Pain x Konan saya tambah suka. Sayang mereka nggak diulas lagi oleh sang Kishi-sensei. Dan untuk kalian yang bertanya-tanya, ya benar, ulang tahun Yahiko adalah pada tanggal 20 Februari. Ada di _Narutopedia_. Beritahu saya kalau ada kesalahan tulis. Saya akan memperbaikinya. By the way, saya punya account di youtube, kalau ada yang mau lihat, alamatnya ada di profil saya. Ok deh, saya sekarang sebaiknya kembali fokus ke bab Itasaku-nya. Sampai jumpa! ^^

Tambahan: saya mendapat request pertama!!! Oke deh Chiwe-SasuSaku-chan, keinginanmu akan saya wujudkan XD. Saya akan membuat. fanfic ItaSaku di dunia nyata, tanpa Sasuke, dan saya sudah punya ide lhoo. XD Saya masih bikin outlinenya, tapi secara singkat fanfic itu tentang Itachi yang pergi ke luar negeri untuk kuliah. Dia tinggal di villa gede hadiah ayahnya, salah satu properti dari Uchiha Company. (Busyet emangnya ada yang sekaya itu di dunia nyata?) Tapi villa itu tentu saja tidak ingin dibersihkannya saat ia begitu sibuk kuliah dan menghindari serbuan para fans setiap harinya (apa kutambhakan paparazzi ya? Itachi kerja sampingan jadi model sih *ngiler*) jadi tentu saja ia mencari seoarang pembantu. Apa gadis cantik berambut pink yang tenaganya luar biasa itu bisa menjadi pembantu yang dia butuhkan? Atau cinta sejati yang selama ini dicarinya...? Silahkan beritahu kesan dan pesan kalian tentang ide fanfic ini. Semoga cerita ini tidak mirip cerita orang lain, saya paling takut akan hal itu. Saya anti curi ide sih. Dadagh dan salam untuk negeri tercinta.


End file.
